Zara Payne
by PopsBeadles
Summary: Liam from One Direction is my brother, Don't bother saying how easy my life is, because it's not. I got bullied for years, I got used by people. How about not seeing my brother from months on end. One day i snapped and no one even noticed or knew i carried on like normal and cried myself to sleep every night with scars on my legs. But then again, that's just an average day for me.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Liam's coming home with the boys! He's been off touring and promoting Up All Night. I'm so proud to see how far he's come but it's getting difficult, With school, Not seeing Liam and it just being me and Mum. I'm honestly so glad he's coming back, I don't know how long for, And i don't know when he's just going to get up and go again, He can't help it, If the management said "jump" he'd have to do it. And then there's the fan side to all of this, As soon as he became famous he's had to watch what he says, What he does, How he acts. But that comes with the fame. The only thing that really annoys me is all the fake people at school, All the people that bullied me for being different acted like they were my friends. At first i started to believe it, Then i soon realised they were just doing it to meet the boys.I only had 4 really close friends that i could count on:  
Rachel, Aka Raay, She had long ginger hair but it wasn't a ginger that was disgusting but so pretty and the light reflected off it making it shine, all the time, She had brown eyes and a few freckles sprinkled across her perfectly shaped face. She had a perfect body shape as well, She was skinny but had curves too. She hardly worse any makeup but she worse just enough which made her look stunning, She's quite a loud person too and she can always make me laugh, I've known her the longest out of all my friends and she's probably the person i am closest too.  
Amy, She had long black, straight hair, It was just past the middle of her back. Her eyes were green. She was shy but is always fun to be around, I've known her since year 4 when she moved.  
Emily, She had short blonde hair, She too had brown eyes like Rachel but hers were more of a chocolate colour. She was loud too and probably has the dirtiest mind.  
Laura had black sleek hair too. But hers was cut short. She was one of the shortest, But still taller than me, And she was really pale, She was a year older than us but because she came from the U.S they put her in our year when she moved in year 7. She had gray eyes.  
_

_And then there's me. Zara Payne. Brown hair, Just below my back, Curly but i mostly straighten it, I'm the youngest and the shortest out of the group. I have ocean blue eyes. That's all i can really say about myself.  
_

_From Zara Payne._

__I sighed closing my diary. "Wonder if this will actually work?" i muttered under my breath. I heard somewhere that writing a diary is suppose to help with things. My name is Zara Payne, Liam Payne's little sister. And one thing no one knows about me, Is i've been cutting for a year now. Sad i know but i just can't help it, I'm just not happy anymore. I miss Liam would be one of the reasons, He's been taken away from me, And the fact i was bullied for years, I've been called Ugly, Fat ECT, No, no one at home knew about this. And then the fake friends is another reason. I didn't write it in my diary because it just felt weird. I mean you wouldn't just randomly write a letter to someone without saying your life first. But it has distracted me from cutting for now. This has to work. I need to stop now. If anyone found out, Liam's career would probably be ruined because of me. Mum, Liam and my friends will all be upset. This is why i'm stopping. It took me a year to realise but i think the thing that finally got me to realise what i was doing were 2 people. Demi, from watching her stay strong documentary, And also watching loads of her interviews that day. Then i was scrolling through my twitter timeline and i noticed a tweet from a girl to Justin that he replied to, And above it saying how he is always with us and doesn't want us to hurt ourselves. That's when i realised what i was doing was more wrong before. I read before about using a diary to write down thoughts that you have or whatever and it helps. Well all i can do is hope for the best and hope it does work.

I heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs smiling, I opened the front door and attacked Liam with a hug. "Liam i have missed you so much it's unreal!" I tried not to cry but a few tears started spilling out of eyes. "I've missed you too sweetheart!" He pulled me back and wiped the few tears from my eyes. You wouldn't guess i was only 2 years younger than him, He does treat me like a 7 year old, But at the moment i don't bother to react because i have genuinely missed him! Liam grabbed his suitcase and walked into our house, Then Harry gave me a hug and walked passed me. Louis gave me a wink "So how's the beautiful Zara then?" I burst out laughing, "The 'beautiful Zara" is good, Now hurry your ass up inside!" He laughed and walked into the house too. Zayn stubbed out his cigarette and nodded at me. I didn't like the smell of smoke much, as he knew, So he just walk in. Niall was the last person to come out from the car dragging his bag. "NIALLER!" He just got the bag out of the car when he dropped it . I burst out laughing at him. "Zar! You're so mean" He pouted and picked up his bag again. He dragged it to the front door struggling with it. I waited till he was right infront of me till i spoke, "You do know you were dragging it the wrong way? The wheels are meant to be on the bottom not the top!"We both turned into fits of giggles. "I've missed you Nialler fair play!" I jumped up onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He spun me round and i jumped off him. "I've missed you too!" I helped him carry his bag into the house and put it next to the guys.

I jumped on Liam's lap and gave him another hug. "How was Spain, France and Germany then?" He pushed me off onto the seat next to us so i was no longer sat on him. I put my legs up and put them across his lap, He rolled his eyes at me and laughed. "Well Lil' sis it was actually amazing! I have a few things for you that i picked up!" He grabbed the bag next to him and handed it to me. It was quite a big bag too. In the bag was, Ray-ban's, 6 tops, 1 was a long sleeved, white laced top. Another was a blue top, The sleeves were ¾ length and it said "Street memories " on it. Another was a black short sleeved top that said "I'm with the band" on it. I started giggling at this. Then the other 3 had " I 3 Paris" It was purple with white writing. "I 3 Spain" it was white with pink writing and "I 3 Germany" which was black with blue writing. Then some shorts which the pockets were hanging out. They had american stripes on the pockets and stars on the back. They were a plain denim colour. Then some black skinny jeans, Pink skinnies with zips and a rusty colour red. I had some black flats and then some vans. "OH MY GOSH I LOVE THEM! Thankyou so much! How did you even pick out clothes like this for me?" I stared in awe at my new clothes. "Louis helped me pick them out, And Niall picked the white laced top and the 'i'm with the band top" Everything else was me and Louis, Wait that's awkward, We're suppose to be guys?" I burst out laughing and just ran up to Louis and gave him a hug while repeatedly screaming thankyou. Then gave Niall a massive hug too.

As soon as i stopped jumping up and down a started getting tired. "Uhh sorry guys but i'm going up to be for a bit, I feel really tired. Wake me up when it's tea time." I ran upstairs . I noticed my diary was left on my bed. Well i need to find somewhere to hide it then.

_Dear Diary,_

_It was so good to see everyone again, I've missed seeing Niall and Liam the most. Don't get me wrong they're all like brothers to me, But Niall, I don't see him as a brother, I kinda, sorta like him, A lot, And i have done for 2 years maybe? Nothing would ever come of it, Only Raay knew, Mostly because she told me she liked my brother, Slightly creeped out but i'll get over them only made me realise how i need to stop the cutting more than i thought before. They would all be ashamed of me, This is why i'm writing this now, It's suppose to help. I love all the boys so much and my Mum and Friends, I shouldn't have started in the first place, I just let everything catch up with me, That day Megan and her group shoved me against the lockers, Shouted constant abuse at me like "You're fat, Ugly, No one likes you, not even your stupid brother Liam likes you, Why do you think he's never home anymore? He's left just like your stupid Dad!" And that's when i cracked, I've been doing it since that day. It numbed the pain, but it made me paranoid, I can't wear those shorts Liam brought me till the scars go either. It could take anything from 2 weeks to 2 months? Oh gosh. Regretting this more and more now. And the fact little things affected me. Like Liam forgetting to ring me somedays, I kept thinking back to what Megan said. And that's part of the story. _

_From,_

_Zara Payne,_

I closed my diary and hid it under my mattress and lay my head against the pillow, I think this is going to work, I hope. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the boys talking while watching the football, Typical boys-


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to find Niall jumping on my bed shouting for me to get up. "Nialler I'd get up quicker if you quit jumping and shouting all ready." "Sorry Zar, But it's time for tea and we're not allowed to start without you!" I rolled my eyes at him... This kid loves to eat, I swear its hit hobby or something. "Ugh... Fine I'll get up now." I took a long time getting out of bed just to annoy him. "You take forever Zara." Niall rolled his eyes and threw me over his shoulder and ran down the stairs, the whole time I was screaming, kicking him and hit his back, but the thought of getting food faster was the only thing stopping him from putting me down. He stopped and finally put me down as we entered the dining room.

My Mum was just putting the pizza boxes onto the table. We hardly ever have take outs, It must be because Liam's back. "Everyone can start now" Mum said as she sat down, Niall never looked so happy at this point, he dived for the pieces of sloppy Joeseppy pizza. (a/n I don't know how to spell it haha) I rolled my eyes and grabbed a slice of the 3 cheeses. I ate the slice slowly and noticed everyone staring at me smiling, well part from Niall, he was too busy stuffing his face. I stopped eating and put my slice of pizza down. "Guys, why are you staring at me like that..." My mum looked at Liam and he nodded his head, "Let me tell her though Mum" I shuffled in my seat getting nervous and uncomfortable, "Tell me what" I fidgeted some more in my seat . "Well, you know me and the boys are going on tour around America and Canada right?" I sighed, Oh gosh, don't tell me I won't get to see him for 3 months now? A year... Wait no, tours don't last that long, what if when he was in America he got run over by a car, got amnesia and forgot all about me? Or he met Justin Bieber, don't judge me, I like his songs. What if they met Demi in America. I would actually cry, she is so inspirational, she has been through so much, I would go lesbian for that girl... But I'm completely straight, I just think she's amazing!

I got snapped out of my thought when Zayn waved his hand in front of my eyes, "Sorry, I was just think, carry on" "Well I've talked it over with Mum and she said you can come to America and Canada with me, You'll have to be home schooled, but not for 2 weeks after we've got there. And you'll get to meet a bunch of people out there with us, Probably Demi and Justin" he said as he tried not to laugh at my reaction, I got up and started jumping and screaming like a kid on Christmas, "I LOVE YOU LIAM! YOU TOO MUM! AGHHHHHH!" I ran over to Liam and my Mum, gave them both a kiss on the cheek and continued to dance round the room. They all laughed at me, dude if someone told you that you might be meeting your idols while touring around America I'm pretty sure most people would be freaking out.

"When are we leaving, oh my gosh what should I pack? I need to buy some more clothes! And shoes, ohh I need more makeup too! What clothes should I buy though? And what shoes should I get to match, I need like 3 suitcases now! Oh suitcase shopping!" The boys all groaned at me. "Sorry guys, I'm a girl, I think like this! So who wants to take me shopping?" I smirked as all the boys sank into their seats. "Tomorrow we're going shopping guys, whether you like it or not" Louis looked kinda excited about shopping, Niall was still stuffing his face with Pizza, Zayn was just staring into the mirror opposite him fixing his hair, Harry was just sat there awkwardly while Liam was hitting his head on the table, he knows that I take an hour in each shop and most of the time I don't even come out with anything. "Mum can I invite the girls?" She thought for a moment, "Fine, but if they stay over the night tonight make sure they don't a) Fangirl, b) tell anyone where you are going and c) don't stay up half of the night and sleep till 1 in the afternoon, oh and also you might need to find a place for everyone to sleep cause the boys are staying the night too." Looks like a sleepover downstairs is in order. "Thanks Mum"

I ran up to my room and grabbed my phone. I phoned Rachel a first, "Hey Raay, Wana stay around mine tonight, I'm going shopping in the morning with the boys, I'm inviting Laura, Emily and Amy too." "Sure, I'll grab my stuff and get some money, be there in 20 minutes" the phone line went dead and I phoned Laura next, then Amy and Emily, they all said yes so I grabbed some sleeping bags and dragged them down the stairs.

As soon as the sleep bags were arranged and grabbed a bowl and tipped popcorn into it, set out a line of DVD's and then grabbed 2 bottles of and glasses. As soon as I finished the doorbell went, I opened the door and my 4 best friends were stood there with 2 bags each, "Let's have a proper girls night in, oh and no fan girling please." they all rolled their eyes and put their stuff on my sofa, Each of their second bags were filled with sweets, pop or chocolate. "Haha this is a lot of food, thanks girls." I put the bottles of pop next to the and the sweets and chocolate in bowls, Just as I did that the boys decide to show up with their sleeping bags, "Sorry, called it before you, looks like you'll have to share Liam's room while we eat our junk food and watch movies!" I smirked at them. "We'll join you guys then." I rolled my eyes at them, I saw how each of the girls started to freak out slightly, all though they were my best friends they are all in love with one direction so them sharing a room with them is a big deal, Even Raay was freaking out slightly even though she only fancies my brother, And has done for years. "Girls they are just boys, stop staring before I poke your eyes out" they all ignored me and got up from their sleeping bags and went over to talk to one of the boys each. I didn't expect much from them though, they have never met them before. Well other than Liam because he is my brother.

I felt someone come and sit next to me, "Looks like they're all hitting it off then" I looked up at Niall, he had such beautiful eyes. "Yup, then again Rachel has always liked Liam so I'm not surprised they're getting on so well, but Zayn and Amy are getting along amazingly well and she's really shy when it comes to talking to guys" i pulled a disgusted look Niall laughed at my face that I was pulling, "Yup and Louis is getting on with that black haired girl really well, oh is that I blush I see creeping across his face" I noticed and giggled a bit too, "Oh that's Laura, she's a year older than all of us but she started school late so shes in all of our classes, oh and Harry and Emily are laughing at something, seems like everyone is getting along then, How cute would it be of they all ended up dating?" I randomly blurted out "Um cute but awkward for us two cause we'd be just stood there like lemons while they would all be making out" I tried to laugh at that but it hurt a little, I knew we'd never be anything more than friends.

"Zara are you okay?" I looked back into his beautiful eyes "Wow you have such lush eyes they're so beau... Uh I mean yeah, fine..." I looked away awkwardly from him. Talk about a serious awkward situation, and we could never go out, he's Liam's best friend and bandmate, it would just make things awkward if we broke up anyway. Niall stood up and I expected him to walk away but he pulled me up and grabbed my hand and walked out into the kitchen.

"Well its a bit quieter now, so what was that about just then Zar?" I looked up and saw him pulling a confused face, "Nothing" I mumbled looking down at the floor, "Right, I'm going to add things up here and tell me if I'm right, you got upset when I said we'd be the awkward two because everyone else would be making out, you think I have amazing eyes, you always smile when you're around me, right I'm just going to come right out and say it, even if it is awkward..." I shut my eyes, oh gosh, he's going to guess, and he'll get it right, what am I suppose to do? I can't run, I can't avoid him for the rest of my life like I can do with most people.

Niall lifted my chin and I opened my eyes staring into his, "Do you... Do you uh.. Fancy me?" I looked down at the floor, Well the answer to that is yes, I've liked him for about a year and a half? Maybe slightly longer, and I mean really like him. "Uh... Umm.. Pass?" we both started laughing, even when the situations awkward we always end up laughing. "Well I'm taking that as a yes then. Im hoping this won't make us awkward between us, but I kinda like you too, but I couldn't say anything cause I thought you saw as me as a brother to you." a smile grew across my face, "I think we should try it, see how we go? I mean we both like eachother, we can't even hide this now, and there may be a 2 year age gap but it's not a big so Zara, Will you go on a date with me tomorrow evening?" My smile was about as wide as anything, "Yeah I would love to go on a date with you Nialler, let's get back to the others and hope they're not all making out.

When we walked back in all the boys sleeping bags had been moved to next to the girls so they were next to the girl that they were talking to earlier, Aka my best friends. They won't shut up about this for a while then. Liam was looking through the d.v.d pile and picked up ps I love you, oh gosh, someone get me the tissues already. He put it in the d.v.d player and walked back over to Taay and put his arm around her, in fact they were all acting coupley... That normally annoys me but today it didn't, what I've been single for 3 years, don't judge me.

The bit where she received her first letter I was already crying, Niall wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him, I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to stop crying. We were like this for a while until Niall moved to get the bowl of sweets and popcorn but we went back to the same position just eating the sweets as well.

We were all sitting there all engrossed in the film when suddenly all the power went out, just as it was getting to the good part too, All the boys took out their phones and lit up the living room, Liam looked over at me and Niall and we were still snuggled up, Liam gave a glare at Niall so I chucked popcorn at him. "Liam stop giving him evils or i'll chase you with a spoon." Everyone started giggling quietly, Raay put her pillow over her face to try and muffle her laughter, Liam looked like he was about to kill me. He sat back down in a huff and Raay started talking to him quietly and he soon started smiling again.

I looked over at the girls and in the dim light of the phones they looked like they were crying during the film too. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one that cried during the film them girlies" They nodded their heads going back to talking to whichever boy sat next to them. I rolled my eyes at them and decided to talk to Niall. "Warning, Liam is probably going to have a hissy fit tomorrow when we go on our date tomorrow." Niall pulled a fake worried face, "Babe, I could beat Liam in a fight any day." I laughed at him but blushed slightly as he called me babe, "I HEARD THAT NIALL! And you're taking my sister on a date! Niall, come in the kitchen with me a moment." oh gosh, Over protective brother is not the best thing... Niall got up and followed Liam into the kitchen.

Raay came over and sat by me and started squealing "You're going on a date with Niall? Finally, you've liked him long enough." I laughed, "Liam's talking to him now, wouldn't be surprised if Niall ran away forever, And you're the one to talk, snuggling up to my brother." Raay just rolled her eyes at me "Liam wouldn't be able to scare Niall away from you cause he's part of the band and so is Liam and you're Liam's little sister so he can't do anything" she nodded matter of factly "And shush you know how hard it is for me to talk to your brother" I laughed at her, "I know I'm just messing with you," she shoved me lightly.

About 5 minutes later Niall and Liam walked back in. Niall looked slightly pale. "Liam what did you do to the poor boy," I asked shooting him a look. "Nothing." He said avoiding eye contact and sat next to Becca at the other side of the room. Niall came and sat back by me. "What did he say then?" I whispered to him, "I Break your heart and he hires a team of undertakers basically" I rolled my eyes, "He won't do anything, I mean he may chase after you with a wok but he won't hurt you, Trust me" He nodded his head but still looked slightly scared still but he was better than what he was earlier.

The power soon came back on and we sat back watching the rest of P.S I love you, As soon as that finished they put on some other D.V.D But i didn't pay much attention as i grew more sleepy, I snuggled into the sleeping bag resting my head on Niall's lap. I closed my eyes and fell into dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

I was the first person to wake up. I looked to my right to see Niall had his arms wrapped around me. I looked down and saw we somehow intertwined our legs and had the same sleep bag draped over the top half of us. Niall was still sleeping soundly and looking so cute. I couldn't wake him up by moving! I sighed and grabbed my phone next to me and went on twitter. I took a picture of Niall sleeping and posted it: " ZaraBaabbyy: Mwaahah NiallOfficial dude ya still sleeping ;) WAKE UP!" I then looked over and saw each of the girls asleep on the boys chests. Can't take pictures. Damn. I looked though my mentions and noticed i had a few creepy tweets about the Niall picture. Some people thought we were dating. Which we're not. Yet. Hopefully. I decided to clear some of the things up. " ZaraBaabbyy: Guys chill, Had a sleepover with the girls, Boys crashed it, Niall was next to me:)" I clicked off my twitter and then went onto fruit ninja. I love this app!

30 minutes later Niall started to stir beside me. He opened his eyes and looked up at me smiling. "Morning beautiful" he said in his thick irish accent. I swear i just melted. I started blushing and hid my face in his chest. "Awwwh" he started to coo at me. "Go away" I mumbled into his chest. He started to get up. "Well if you're sure!" I could tell he had a smirk on. "You're so annoying!" I groaned sitting up. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10am. Time to wake these annoying people up. "Niiiaalllerr." I batted my eyelashes at him and he rolled his eyes. "Zaaarrrraaaa" He copied my action. "Let's wake these bitches up" He smirked at me. "Got any water balloons and water guns?" I smirked thinking exactly what he thought. "You know it!" We crept out into the kitchen and i went under the sink to where everything was kept. We filled up loads of balloons and put them in the bucket. Then the water guns.

"3...2..1... go" Niall whispered. We started chucking the balloons at everyone then sprayed them with the guns. Everyone woke up screaming and holding onto each other. When the water ran out me and Niall landed on the floor in fits of giggles. "THAT WAS ON FUNNY ZARA LOUISE PAYNE." I gulped when Liam stood right in front of me looking mad as ever. I gulped and looked at the floor. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?! HUH?! AND YOU NIALL YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE 18 FOR GOODNESS SAKE?! WHAT WAS EVEN THE POINT?! HUH?! CLEAN UP THIS MESS RIGHT NOW ZARA OR YOU WON'T BE COMING TO AMERICA WITH US." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "What so i won't get to see you again for months on end huh?! Like normal. What's new! I thought it would be funny. But no you have to always act like this. The bigger and better person! I was going to clear the mess up anyway! That's the reason the 2 mops were in the corner. But you know what. Stuff you!" I stood up and tried to wipe some of my tears away. Liam grabbed hold of my arm. He looked calmer than 2 seconds ago and he spoke softly to me "Zara i'm-" I pushed him off me and gave him a cold look. "Don't. Touch. Me" I walked upstairs into my room and collapsed on my bed and sighed. Maybe Megan was right. He doesn't want to be here.

I pulled down my Pj bottoms and stared at my legs in the mirror. I had cuts going all the way down my leg, I had scars too. I continued to stare and started crying again. They looked awful! My door opened and Niall walked in, "Zara come- OH MY GOSH!" His eyes widened at my legs and grabbed my Pj bottoms and put them on. Niall still stood there. I pulled him inside my room and shut the door. "Don't tell anyone Niall. I am serious." He just shook his head at me. "Zara, You need help." I shook my head. "I've stopped." He gave me a weird look. "It looked like it... Seriously Zara. I can't not tell someone! Liam and your Mum need to know!" I started crying again. "Please Niall don't, If i promise never to do it again will you PLEASE not tell them. I don't want them to know, I just can't! They'll be disappointed in me, Liam will leave, And then i'd be stuck with Mum who would hate me forever!" He pulled me onto his lap and rubbed my back soothingly. "Shhh okay. Ugh! I should really tell them but... This may make you worse... And i know they deserve to know, And they will definitely not hate you! They'll worry about you, and what turned you to doing this to yourself! But Look at me Zara-" I looked up into his eyes worried about what he's going to say next, and he carried on, "If i don't tell them, I need to KNOW that you're never going to do it again. You have to promise me you will never do it, And trust me, I will make sure someone is with you at all times if i have to, And i will make sure you have nothing sharp, You will NEVER do that again! You don't need too, You're the most beautiful girl i know, And you shouldn't be doing this to yourself baby. Okay" I cried on to his shoulder and nodded my head. "I promise! I d-don't w-want to either. I just couldn't cope. B-but i'm g-getting better." And i will keep that promise no matter what. "Good" He kissed the top of my head and we just sat there in silence with only the sounds of me sniffing and him gently rubbing circles on my back.

A few minutes after i calmed down Liam walked in. Niall shifted me so i was on the bed and gave my cheek a peck before walking out. "Zar, I didn't mean to shout at you like that. Of course i want you to come with me on the tour around America and Canada! I always miss you when you're gone sweetie! You're my little sister for goodness sake! Don't you ever think otherwise, I just got mad okay? I'm a really bad morning person, As Well as you know." I sighed and scooted closer to Liam and hugged him. "I'm sorry" i mumbled into his chest. "Yes Liam, I'm sorry for being a bad sister, For failing you, For cutting. For everything!" I thought to myself. He sighed. "Don't be, Now come on, Go get ready, we're going shopping remember" I smiled at him and shooed him out of the room, "Get going then" I grabbed my pink jeans with the zips and then my new top that says "i'm with the band" on it and went into the bathroom to get ready.

I came out in my clothes and went over my hair with the straightners, I applied my makeup and added some bracelets on before walking out. "LEGGOO BITCHES" I shouted as i got down the stairs. Niall grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. Wow he wasn't joking when he said he wouldn't let me be on my own he wasn't joking. The girls each had there bags and smiled, "Wooh! Shopping time chicas" Raay screamed and the others started dancing. I laughed at them. They're so weird, But so obviously my friends. "So who's going in what car?" I asked. "Liam, Raay, And Emily are in Harry's car. Me and Amy are going in Louis's car along with Laura. So looks like you're going in Niall's car." Zayn said. My eyes widened. "But Niall has only just passed his test?! And you're alright with this Liam?!" I wasn't actually scared, I just didn't want to be alone with Niall. It's just going to be awkward. "Thanks for the confidence boost babe!" He rolled his eyes and unlocked his range rover. "Yeah i am Zar, He's a good drive! I was in his car on the way here, Now go" Niall walked round to my door and opened it for me and helped me in, I gave him a cheeky grin as he shut my door and walked around to his side.

After a few minutes of silence i finally spoke up. "So which mall are we going too?" He glanced at before fixing his eyes back on the road. "Uh blue water? The girls suggested it because it's like a massive shopping center." Great, a 40 minute drive, Stuck with Niall. You could cut the awkwardness in the air with a knife. "Cool." I leaned forward and turned on the radio. What makes you beautiful started playing and i burst out laughing, "Right because i clearly don't get enough of you boys" Niall laughed. "You know you love my voice hun" I laughed, "Not that i heard you because you don't have any solo's in this one" I grinned cheekily at him. "You're so mean, That hurt" He pouted still keeping his eyes on the road. "Looks like it had the desired effect then" He laughed and the car went quite, Other than the radio in the background. "Zar, Please don't let me knowing, about ya know, uumm yeah, Stop us from being friends, maybe something more. I want to help you," I sighed, "I know, i was hoping the same thing, i thought you were upset with me for it, so i didn't say anything" I sat there fidgeting with my hands again, "wooh wooh wooh, Why would i be upset with you for doing it, You had your reasons, I was upset for you, Not with you! Gosh baby never think that, please?!" He intertwined our fingers keeping his one hand on the steering wheel. I smiled at him calling me baby, "Okay, And now we've got that out the way, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL" I screamed along to the last part of the song. Niall screamed Harry's part "THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL" He done it in a really girly voice so i giggled hysterically. "I'm so telling Harry that you made fun of his voice" He faked gasped. "No! That's so mean! Harry will beat me up now" He pouted again and i just laughed. "Awwh poor baby Niall... Diddums!" Black Heart by Stooshe started playing and i sang along. The Chorus came on and i started dancing like a retard (Sat down. Obviously) And started screaming again. Niall did it in a stupid voice again changing the words "LIAM I'M FALLING FOR NIALLER, AND YOU'RE SCARING HIM TO DEATH! HE'S IRISH AND BAD, I LOVE HIM LIKE MAD! LIAM PLEASE LET ME DAT HIM! LIAM I'M FALLING FOR NIALLER, OH HE HAS AN IRISH HEART" I burst out laughing at him. "Oh please, That was rubbish!" I flicked his arm and he rolled his eyes. "I thought it was good?" I scoffed at him. "You would" I hummed along to the tune while Niall tried to act hurt but he was laughing too hard to fool me.

This is going to be one of the best days yet. Just hanging around with my friends, And brother. I've always gone out with just the boys or just the girls, This will be very interesting. The paps are going to have a field day. But ya know what. This will not stop my fun. I'm going to enjoy today, and everyday from now on like it's my last day. No more depressed Zara, This is going to be the new and improved Zara. For my sake, and everyone elses.


End file.
